A Final Fantasy 8/9 (maybe 7?) Cross Over
by Zidane the Wonderfull
Summary: A light hearted and sometimes funny romp through FF 8/9. Countains MAJOR spoilers for you who havent beaten Final Fantasy 9


**A Final Fantasy Crossover**

* * *

**It was 3 months after the events in final fantasy 9. Zidane and Dagger were living seemingly ordinary lives. Well about as ordinary as a King and Queen that saved the worlds lives can be. Who am I kidding, they were like celebrities. The girls liked Zidane and the boys liked the most babe-ilicious girl in all of Alexandria. But they don't that get in the way of their endless love for one another. **

**2 days after the annual "I want to be Your Canary" play, where Zidane re-appeared, Dagger and Zidane immediately got married. But Zidane refused to tell Dagger how he survived inside the Lifa tree and why he waited so long to re-appear. But hey, this is my story and i have the inside scoop. He had a little help... With that tantalizing piece on info, sit back, relax, and enjoy this roller coaster ride of a story!**

* * *

**Where did the story leave off?... Oh yes!:**

**Zidane and Kuja were in the Lifa tree having a heart-warming conversation when a big tree branch came and was supposed to kill them. That is not what happened. In fact, far from it my friend! The high concentration of mist formed a portal to another world. A portal to the world of Final Fantasy 8.**

**Zidane and Kuja flew through a wormhole of sorts and into the balamb garden cafeteria. They fell into a vat of hot dogs with a thud.**

**"What the?!" Zell screamed. "These freaks just ruined a whole vat of hot dogs! SeeDs and cadets WEAPONS READY!"**

**~These little capsules of condensed meat seem to be of value to these people. I must have them!~ Kuja thought. Maybe it was the condensation of mist, or the travel through the wormhole, but Kuja felt like his old self.**

**"Stop! You want these... Hob dogs? If that's what they are called. Drop your weapons!" Kuja negotiated.**

**Zell kicked at the ground in anger, "Do it guys. He has us." **

**Slowly the SeeDs dropped their weapons and waited for Kuja to make his next move.**

**Zidane slowly got up. "What the hell is going on here? Back to your old self I see," Zidane smiled at Kuja. "Who are these losers?"**

**"They are my prisoners. I have their precious Hob Dogs!" Kuja let out an evil laugh.**

**"GOT-CHA. By the way, they are called hot dogs, we have them in Linblum." Zidane looked around and smiled. "They seem scared." Zidane got in his fighting stance and growled like a lion. The SeeDs backed up.**

**"Ohhh you are evil Zidane. Ha Ha Ha! One thing is fore sure, they sure love hot Dogs! You in the mood for a fight?" Kuja grinned.**

**"You know it Kuja.... I am not even going to ask why you are being friendly to me all of a sudden." Zidane whipped out his Swallow (the double-sided thief sword) and jumped into the crowd.**

**~Its because you helped me~ Kuja thought to himself then flew above the angry SeeDs.**

**"Get em!" Zell yelled. He lunged for Zidane, but He was too slow, and Zidane jumped up and kicked him in the face. "Arggg! I'll get you monkey boy!"**

**"I'd like to see you try... Chicken Wuss." **

**"I know that voice anywhere... Seifer! What are you doing back here?" Zell smiled.**

**Out of nowhere Zidane came flying through the air and kicked Zell in the back of the head. "HA HA HA HA!" Zidane yelled.**

**"Seifer... Hold that thought, I have to KILL THIS GUY!" Zell went running back into the crowd, he was a man on a mission. "Ha Ha Ha! Keep on running monkey boy!" Zell yelled.**

**Meanwhile, Kuja was blasting Flare into the crowd, K.O.ing five SeeDs at a time. "This is fun! Almost as fun as the time when I Killed Queen Brey with Bahamut!"**

**Zell stopped. ~They can control Bahamut? Who is Queen Brey?~**

**"Hey! Who are you guys anyway?" Zell Yelled.**

**"I'll tell you if you can catch me!" Zidane laughed and started running. He ran out of the cafeteria and into a strong man wearing all black. "What the!?"**

**"Friends of yours Zell?" Squall smiled (yes smiled! Rinoa did a number on his personality, he is a lot more friendly but still not very social.)**

**"Hardly," Zell grunted. "Good thing you came! I didn't feel like chasing him all around the garden."**

**"Humph.. Chicken Wuss. You are just angry a little Kid beat you up." Seifer smirked.**

**"Hey I am 16!" Zidane yelled.**

**"Really?!" the whole student body in the cafeteria erupted in laughter.**

**"Bastards..." Zidane grumbled. "You aren't much older than me! Some of you are younger so shut up!"**

**"O.K. O.K.! We get the point, you are small lets all move on." Squall smiled. "Where did you come from?"**

**"Well, I am from Linblum, but I have just spent the past year of my life traveling the world on a quest to stop HIM." Zidane turned and pointed to Kuja.**

**Cries of "Jerk" and "Meanie" were heard coming from the crowd.**

**"Hey Hey Hey! I am not the bad guy here! I was just on a quest to disrupt the soul flow on Gaia so that is could merge with Terra! Is that so wrong?" Kuja asked.**

**People in the crowd threw Hot Dogs and cups at Kuja. **

**"Hmmm interesting..." Squall looked confused, "What is Gaia and what is Terra?"**

**"They are our worlds... You never heard of them?" Kuja smirked. "What did you learn in school."**

**"Kuja, I think you are missing the picture. We are not on Gaia or Terra!" Zidane exclaimed.**

**"I'll help you get back little boy..." Rinoa came from behind Squall.**

**"I'M 16!!!" Zidane yelled.**

**"Oh.... O.K... I'll help you monkey boy." Rinoa Giggled.**

**"That's much better, but how can you help me? You don't happen to know of any portals that link our two worlds... do you?" Zidane asked.**

**"No, but I bet I can help you find one! The sorceresses are gone now so I guess the seeds have nothing left to do. I bet they'll help." Rinoa stomped and scared all of the lounging seeds, "Wont you?"**

**A low murmur of "maybe" came from the crowd.**

**Rinoa snapped her fingers and Irvine came in and fired off a couple shots into the air. "Thanks Irvy. Now... who wants to help?"**

**The crowd erupted in chants of "ME ME ME ME!" Rinoa smiled. **

**"You've got them whipped!" Zidane smiled, "I like!"**

* * *

**How do you like it? I NEED REVIEWS!!!!**


End file.
